<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boys like you, you try too hard by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144004">boys like you, you try too hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fics ive anon'ed (multifandom) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Black Parade Era, Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), Danger Days Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pining, Poly Pairing, Snapshots, Touring, either way, franks a mess, i love space metaphors, im a sucker for a happy ending, im somft, mikey shows up like twice, significant others arent mentioned so u can assume either theyre not there or theres more poly, throughout eras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Frank thinks that they could work. Birds of a feather, like two stars circling one another, caught in each other’s gravity. But they're both so reckless, their fuses so short. The problem is, down the line there’s nothing stopping from them being a black hole.</p>
<p>Gerard and Ray are different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fics ive anon'ed (multifandom) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2308517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boys like you, you try too hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First published fic!!! I wrote this while listening to I don’t wanna be in love by good charlotte and eating a lunchable. I’m playin fast and loose with the timeline babey :)) fun fact this was originally just gonna be gerard/frank but ray got added into the mix somehow and you know what? valid. title from Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes by Fall Out Boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2003</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank sighs as the van rumbles to a stop, the smell of gasoline and sweat becoming stronger for a moment before his nose forgets and becomes numb to the smell again. He leans into himself a little more, almost imperceptibly, and grips the corner of his sleeping bag. The back of the van isn’t exactly the most comfortable, but Frank’s willing to deal with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, the gentle murmur of conversation becomes easier to hear now that the van engine is quieter. Gerard is talking about ideas for the next album— which Frank is determined to hear. But Gerard cuts himself off, and Frank only hears the rustling noise of paper and a very quiet laugh from Ray. He’s not sure what’s going on, but he’s not quite ready to give up the ruse yet, so he stays as still as possible and hopes that he can figure out the context.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gerard...” Ray says quietly, voice hushed but clearly full of awe. “That’s amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Gerard claims, sounding embarrassed. Frank imagines that his face is tinted pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, really,” Ray insists, ever the one to support his bandmates. It’s unlikely that he’s solely doing this for their singer’s benefit, though; Gerard really is talented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea how much this means to me,” Ray continues, his voice the picture of sincerity and warmth. Frank thinks that maybe they don’t give him enough attention, because if anyone is going to appreciate the effort you put into something, it’s Ray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a drawing,” Gerard mumbles, but he sounds happy and proud of himself, which is the best case scenario. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s of me,” Ray says, extremely gratified. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hell yeah, Frank thinks. Ray would look so cool in Gerard’s art style. Briefly he wonders if Gerard would ever draw him— it’s a train of thought he’s been trying to veer away from recently, because that could lead to a rabbit hole Frank’s not sure he wants to go down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way things are going, he might just end up going down it anyway. Something about the thought of Gerard studying him closely to match the details on paper, the lines and shapes spilling across his skin, capturing his likeness in a way he could never view himself— something about that keeps drawing him in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The van jolts back to life, which Frank doesn’t expect, and his head smacks into something behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, motherfucker...” Frank groans, his skull throbbing faintly and his voice slightly hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops, sorry Frankie,” Gerard says, moving a box out of the way— seriously, what does he keep in there, bricks?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning sleeping beauty,” Ray teases, and Frank finally crawls out of his sleeping bag and into a sitting position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Frank says, to reassure Gerard. Normally he would respond to Ray’s jab with a witty retort, but he’s sleepy and more than content enough to just smile at the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard runs his hands through Frank’s now-short hair. Ever since he got rid of the dreads, his hair has been silky smooth. “Our sweet baby,” Gerard hums.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And oh boy, are Frank’s insides going to have a field day with that one once he fully processes that sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray reaches out to pat Frank’s head, which should be kind of awkward but just ends up being comforting. Frank feels like a cat, in all the best ways possible. Call him selfish, but he is absolutely thriving off of this attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Ray lights up, remembering the drawing in his lap. “Did you see that Gerard drew me?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>2007</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air is thick and humid, Frank is drenched in sweat, and the lights from the stage haven’t stopped flashing from behind his eyes. He just wants to crawl into a hole right now, because tonight was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>disaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Frank has never seen Gerard so mad before― like genuinely pissed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like Gerard’s free of blame, either. Frank’s upset, and he has a right to be upset, because Gerard’s not listening to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something in the back of Frank’s mind makes him feel acutely aware of how he probably sounds like a child right now, whining about how his bandmate won’t give him attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it runs deeper than that, and Gerard has to know it too. Frank’s going insane over here with this craving― no, this burning feeling― that demands he won’t be left behind and forgotten. He feels like if Gerard looks away from him for even a second, he’ll disappear. Like he’s a mirage and Frank is a dying man in a desert. Frank needs to be as distracting as possible so Gerard won’t forget.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks that Gerard might as well be the sun with how much Frank seems to revolve around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway he’s currently squared away in is darker and by all means should be cooler. Unfortunately, Frank still feels like he’s been set on fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just have to get back on the bus and avoid Gerard. Because he probably hates me right now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ducks back out of the dark corner into the more brightly-lit hallway of the venue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Down at the end of the hallway, a figure is leaning against the wall. Frank recognizes Ray’s hair instantly. Ray doesn’t see him just yet, so Frank stands as still as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray looks completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>dejected</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Frank’s pretty sure the only other time he saw Ray look like that was… well, that one absolutely rough time in Japan Frank doesn’t want to think about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank has the urge to― he doesn’t know what exactly, maybe to make everything better somehow. He just wants to lay his head on Ray’s shoulder and let him know that it’s going to be okay, that Ray did everything right. That Frank is there for him. But Frank’s a coward. Everything else so far has been his fault; Frank’s just going to fuck Ray up too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew this tour wasn’t just hard for him; it was clearly weighing on Ray. But it looks like Ray’s just much better at putting up a front than Frank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank takes a few steps forward, and Ray finally looks up and spots him. His tired expression switches to a warm one, like a mask sliding into place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Frank says as he approaches Ray. “Do you know where Gerard is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray tilts his head. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallows thickly. “I need to apologize. I said something to him that I shouldn’t have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray’s mask slips off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gerard. I just saw him.” He makes a pained expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong?” Frank asks, the pit in his stomach cracking open with fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s crying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is all Frank’s fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray must see something he doesn’t like in Frank’s expression, because he gives him a comforting smile and touches his elbow gently. “Look, just give him some time alone, okay? I know you guys will make up soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank still feels like his brain has been fried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He made Gerard cry.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, don’t think about that. It’ll be fine. Everything’ll be fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man,” Frank says, running a hand over his face so that he doesn’t break down in the middle of the venue hallway over his way-too-intense feelings. “We lose Mikey and everything immediately goes to shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray gives a half choked laugh and opens his arms for a hug. Frank winds his arms around the lead guitarist’s back and buries his face in his neck. Ray’s curls are tickling his nose, but he doesn’t even care because he hasn’t felt this content from physical contact in a long time. He feels safe and loved and the empty pit of despair in Frank is being smothered. The ugly talons of hate are receding and the scratches are healing over. For a little bit, here in Ray’s arms, he can pretend nothing’s his fault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray squeezes Frank a little and lets go. Too soon, Frank thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, Mikey’ll be back soon.” Ray gives Frank a tiny smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank gives him a genuine smile back. “Yeah,” he says. “Balance will finally be restored.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>2010</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank observes from the corner, watching people move around the set. It’s busy, and mildly sandy, but Gerard seems happy with how it’s lining up to his vision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s on break right now. Mikey is in the corner on his phone, taking sips from a bottle of water. Gerard is sitting in the opposite corner, his fiery red hair a stark contrast to the white wall behind him. Ray looks exhausted but content, leaning his head against Gerard’s shoulder, curls everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard looks down at Ray briefly, smiling. It makes something in Frank’s chest ache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People are always drawn to Gerard. He’s one of those people who are beacons of light that every moth is inevitably drawn to. He's dynamic, explosive, volatile. Everything Frank wishes he could have. But Frank’s just another moth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Frank thinks that they could work. Birds of a feather, like two stars circling one another, caught in each other’s gravity. But they're both so reckless, their fuses so short. The problem is, down the line there’s nothing stopping from them being a black hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard and Ray are different. They balance each other out better. Gerard seems a little softer, a little less tense. He hasn’t lost any of his energy or passion, it just seems less destructive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank’s pretty sure he almost always feels destructive, like a hot wire or an exposed nerve. But Ray is good at supporting Gerard in whatever way he needs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard is the sun and Ray is the moon. They equalize one another, transforming themselves into something that won’t burn Frank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Frank wonders what it’s like for Ray to have two best friends who are so equally… passionate. He wonders how it works for him, how he and Gerard don’t end up driving Ray off the rails. Maybe Ray has a calming effect on Frank too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank makes a split-second decision and leaves his corner to walk over to Gerard and Ray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says, dropping down by Gerard’s other side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray lifts up a tired hand in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone stayed up too late last night,” Gerard hums.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank snickers. “Ooooh, hot date, Toro?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Ray says, but he’s smiling and the heat is absent from his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another split decision. Frank leans his head against Gerard’s shoulder, mirroring Ray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank feels at peace here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost done filming,” Gerard speaks up. “Soon we’ll be able to just get pizza and crash in the hotel room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as we play something other than guitar hero,” Ray pleads. “I can’t keep losing to you, Gee. My dignity as a guitarist is on the line.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank snorts. He can feel something warm bubbling up in his chest, powerful and promising. “How do you keep losing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gee</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Ray says faux-miserably. Frank leans over Gerard’s shoulder to see Ray crack a smile. He looks so happy and it makes Frank’s chest ache again, with a familiar yet foreign feeling. There’s no other way to describe it. He thinks he must feel happy too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Gerard gently chides. “We have another scene to wrap up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later, after all the filming is over, Mikey says goodbye and splits off from the group to do God-knows-what. Frank’s still riding the high of whatever he was feeling earlier when he turns to look at Ray and Gee, who are standing very close to one another, heads bowed as they both laugh over something on Gerard’s phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warm feeling in Frank’s chest dies down and he swallows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course. The two of them are so close, it was stupid of him to think there would be space for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” he calls halfheartedly. Both of them look up. “I’m kind of tired, so I think I’m just gonna head up to my room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about pizza and video games?” Ray asks, looking concerned. Frank thinks that it’s funny that Ray’s mother hen tendencies come out full swing anytime Frank so much as sneezes (even though he knows Ray isn’t necessarily in the wrong, given Frank’s track record with illnesses). But all Frank can think of right now is how his gut is churning at the thought of how he’s the odd one out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flashes a smile, but he’s sure it comes out strained. “We’ll do it another night, I promise. Or you guys could go ahead and get pizza without me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gerard’s eyebrows crease, scrunching up his pixie nose in the process, which feels like a spike to Frank’s heart. Of course they’re concerned. They’re his friends. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just doesn’t fit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Gerard asks tentatively, and Ray tilts his head in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m just gonna go― I’m gonna go take a shower,” He finishes lamely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does a quick 180 turn so he doesn’t have to see the painful concern written on their faces any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hotel hallways are quiet, and almost eerie with that liminal energy only hotels and 7-Eleven parking lots seem to possess. Frank feels his heart stutter in his chest as he unlocks his room and slips inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s too empty. Just like his heart right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t technically lying earlier. He does feel exhausted, like he’s spent too long in the sun. He can’t explain it, because there’s nothing wrong with his muscles, but he feels sore. He feels emotionally bruised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank haphazardly pulls some random clothes from his duffle bag (that he hopes are clean, but is too lazy to check) and shuffles into the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His reflection looks normal. Frank looks away from the mirror and turns the handle on the shower. The water comes out ice cold at first, and he waits patiently for it to heat up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him? It was like Ray and Gerard looked at him once and Frank forgot how to act. They were definitely worried about him, and probably knew something was up. For a moment, Frank wonders what it would be like to be at the center of their attention, what it would be like to have them caught in his orbit instead of the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to be showered with attention by them, and he feels so, so guilty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank’s not even sure where the “them” came from― he thinks it might have something to do with how he sees them together, as he steps into the shower and ducks under the spray. What used to be a sort of half-problem that Frank could ignore if he wanted has turned into two times as much angst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank has fucked up so much, this has got to be what he deserves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stops thinking about the “what-ifs”, because all they’re doing is bringing the sick feeling back full force. He’s committed to wallowing in his (probably self-inflicted) misery, when he hears a noise over the rush of water from the shower head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It sounds like some talking, and a door opening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As in, his hotel door opening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank rushes to shut off the water and nearly falls out of the shower, quickly rubbing a courtesy hotel towel over his body and pulling on the clothes. If someone’s breaking into his room, he doesn’t want to have to fight them butt-naked. Except, as he’s reaching for the door handle…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He realizes he recognizes those voices.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank opens the door, and none other than Gerard Way and Ray Toro are in his hotel room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even worse, they look very comfortable lying on top of his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brief flash of relief morphs into confusion and mild gay panic relatively quickly. “...What are you guys doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We missed you,” Gerard says, wiggling around in one of Frank’s blankets. It’s really cute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ray chimes in. “I haven’t gotten enough Frank cuddles recently. I think you owe me some.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank opens his mouth to say something, but his throat closes up and he’s unable to choke anything out. He finds that when he really thinks about, he’s not really sure what he’d even say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray and Gerard must notice, because the energy shifts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Frankie,” Gerard says, in a near whisper, his face mirroring the sympathy and care on Ray’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What―” Frank coughs out, and he thinks his eyes start to water a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Ray says gently. He pats the space on Frank’s bed between him and Gerard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank allows himself to be herded onto the bed― he doesn't think he can do much else at this point. Once he’s settled, Ray wraps him up in a hug, and Gerard comes up from behind and weasels one of his legs between Frank’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Frank whispers, because he can breathe now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Gerard whispers back, tucking his face into the junction where the back of Frank’s neck meets his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank feels Ray nod against the top of his head. “We didn’t mean to overwhelm you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank sinks into the embrace, sighing at the feeling of two pairs of hands running through his still-damp hair. “I’m okay now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be,” Ray murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be,” Frank amends. He feels Gerard smile into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So pretty,” Gerard breathes. Frank feels his heart drop out of his stomach, but in a good way this time. His heart aches with an emotion that threatens to swallow him whole, one that makes him never want to leave this moment. Just him, Gerard, and Ray.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray’s strong arms are circled around his front, and Gerard slings an arm over Frank’s middle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Frank croaks out, still feeling whiplash. His brain’s not really functioning at 100%, seeing as it’s mostly stuck in between </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOLY FUCK YOU’RE TOUCH STARVED</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray laughs, a high pitched giggle, and Frank can feel the vibrations in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frank thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’s stupider than he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he can’t be sure about tomorrow, but right now he sure as hell feels locked into orbit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thinkin bout frank’s “Horror” gun but instead it says “Whore”</p>
<p>If u liked, pls consider telling me what u liked most abt it!!! hype me up bb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>